Betrayal
by Okami no Kaito
Summary: Something is forcing Setsuna to kill her friends, why? Read and find out! Konosetsu in the later chapters! Please read and review!
1. Prologue

Chapter 0: Prologue

"The truth hurts Ojou-sama." Setsuna's voice ran cold within Konoka's mind.

_Betrayal_

"Secchan…it's all a lie right? You almost killing Negi-kun… Asuna … and…me…it's all a lie right?! Please tell me that this is all a lie!" begged Konoka, tears pouring out of her eyes.

_Not wanting to believe the truth_

Asuna was holding Negi; both were bleeding and breathing heavily.

_Near death by the hands of their closest friend_

Setsuna just looked at them with cold eyes.

_The once opened heart that shined is no more_

"Good bye" "Noooo!"

* * *

Me: Wow this is the first time that I wrote something like this (sweat drop) Anyways hope that you'll like this without tryin' to track me down and killin' me! Please read and review!


	2. The Beginning

Chapter 1: The Beginning

"Good morning class!" said Negi.

"Morning Negi-kun/sensei!" replied the class.

"Today let's begin with chapter 5. Anyone want to read?" Negi looked around and saw some of his students looking away. "Alright, Asuna-san. Will you please start reading?"

"Why do you always pick me first brat?!" Asuna slammed her hands on her desk.

"Negi-sensei, why don't you pick me to read? That gorilla can't read it anyways." said Ayaka.

"You shut up rich brat! He called on me!" Asuna looked at the book and didn't know how to start it. "Um…S-Syaoran…b-begged the t-time witch t-to…save p-princess S-S-Sakura…"

"You're getting better." said Negi, smiling while some of the students in the class laughed.

"N-Negi-sensei? Can I go to the nurse's office? I don't feel too good." said Setsuna, holding her head and breathing heavily. Negi nodded his head as Setsuna grabbed her sword and bolted out of the room.

However, as soon as she got out of the class, her eyes darkened.

"_So she's here_." she said a voice that didn't sound like her own as she jumped out of the nearest window.

* * *

As soon as class was over Konoka ran out of the room and straight to the nurse's office, only to find the nurse there.

"Um did someone come by here?" she asked.

"No one came in and I was here all day." replied the nurse.

"EH?!" Konoka walked out of the building and looked everywhere for her bodyguard, but couldn't find her. "Where could she be?"

"Looking for me?" said "Setsuna" pushing Konoka onto the walls roughly.

"S-Secchan, c-class is going to start soon." said Konoka, blushing at how bold Setsuna was getting.

"I don't care." She leaned on Konoka. "And no one will notice us missing."

'_This is wrong…wait Secchan won't do _or_ say things like this!_' Konoka pushed Setsuna back, looking at her eyes. "Y-You're not Secchan."

Narrowing here eyes, "Setsuna" shoved Konoka aside and jumped away. Looking for her friend, Asuna and Negi came walking by. Seeing Konoka on the floor, they rushed over to her.

"Konoka! What happened?" asked Asuna.

"S-Secchan…no that wasn't Secchan!" Konoka mumbled, her eyes were in shock. _Her_ Secchan wouldn't do things like at, at least not to her.

"Setsuna-san?! What did she do to you?!" growled Asuna.

"No! That wasn't Secchan!" Konoka shouted, shutting her eyes, not wanting to believe it.

"Konoka-san, can you explain what happened here?" said Negi.

"Someone…looked like Secchan and she…attacked me…" said Konoka, hoping that the Setsuna that she knows and loves wasn't the one that really attacked her.

* * *

Me: and I'll and it there for now. Yeah I started another fic 'cause I'm bored. School starts in 3 weeks, so updates might get slower and slower. Anyways hope that you like this fic. Please read, and review! And sorry for the shortness!

* * *

Possible spoiler:

"Setsuna-san! Why're you doing this?!" shouted Asuna.

Setsuna merely looked at them with her blank eyes.

"Setsuna-san! Answer us!" shouted Negi.

"_Kill them all and don't leave a single trace left you worthless hanyo!_" a voice rang in Setsuna's mind as she prepared to attack.

"Secchan! No!" Konoka ran towards her.


	3. Who are you!

Chapter 2: Who are you?! (By: Asuna)

Konoka was still in shock that _her_ Secchan would do anything to harm her, let alone touch her and remain perfectly calm.

"Konoka-san?" asked Negi.

"I'm fine….fine." got up but kept her gaze on the ground.

"You're not 'fine'! Come on Konoka tell us what happened." said Asuna.

"Secchan….I have to find her!" Konoka got up and ran.

"Wait Konoka!" Asuna soon ran after her with Negi right behind her.

* * *

"_Kill! Sakurazaki Setsuna! Why do you hesitate?! Kill! Kill everyone in your sights you worthless hanyo!_" a cold voice rang within Setsuna's mind.

"Shut up!" Setsuna shouted punching the tree. She's been hearing this voice in her mind lately and had dreams of herself killing everyone. "What do you want with me!" Good thing that she was in the forest otherwise people would think that she's gone insane.

"_I want you to kill! Kill those who are around you!_" the voice ordered.

"Why?! Who are you?!" Setsuna went deeper into the forest. "I'll track you down."

"_Foolish hanyo. A weakling like you can never find me! Since you're trying so hard, I'll let you in on some good information! You're not the only hanyo that I'm ordering around!"_ the voice laughed at this.

"What are you talking about? Why only hanyos?"

"_You see, hanyos have both human and demon blood running in their veins right? Using them right, they can be more powerful than anything!_"

"Setsuna-san!" yelled a voice.

"Secchan! Answer us!" yelled another voice.

"Ojou-sama and Asuna-san?! I can't let them find me!" Setsuna ran deeper into the forest.

"_They're the perfect targets! Why run from them?! Kill them!"_ the voice rang louder.

'_The voice is getting louder…maybe I'm getting closer!_' Setsuna thought, hoping that she was right.

* * *

"Secchan!" Konoka was starting to get tired, but she didn't stop. "Secchan please answer me!"

"Setsuna-san! Get out here now!" Asuna yelled, thinking of Negi using the mind link thing to her. "Hey Negi, used that mind link thing to talk to her or find out her location."

"I tried that! I can't seem to find her and she won't respond back!"

Suddenly, Setsuna came at them with her sword drawn.

"Woah! Setsuna-san!" Asuna barely blocked Setsuna's attack. "Why're you doing this! You're hurting Konoka too!"

Setsuna lowered her sword and stared at her with blank eyes as Negi and Konoka ran next to Asuna.

"Setsuna-san answer us!" shouted Negi.

"_Kill them already you worthless hanyo!_" The voice rang so loud that Setsuna prepared herself to attack.

"Secchan no!" Konoka ran towards her, not caring if she was going to be killed or not.

Setsuna stopped mid-way and turned back to where she was running towards minutes before.

"Secchan wait!"

Setsuna stopped Konoka from following her by launching an attack at the ground, making Konoka stop and be temporarily blinded by the dirt dust cover. When it was cleared, Setsuna was nowhere to be found.

* * *

Me: And end it there for now! So what you guys think of it? Good? Bad? Crappy? Anyways hope that you all like it and that you'll read, review, and support this fanfic! Thanks: Rebanex, xWish, KonoSetsuna, animeaics, nolens volens, and BakaBakaEater for reviewing! See ya all in the next chapter! Sorry if this chapter seemed short!

* * *

Possible spoiler:

Konoka was no alone, still looking for her Setsuna.

"Secchan! Come on! Please come out! Don't leave me alone again!" Konoka cried.

Setsuna jumped in front of her staring at her with her darkened, blank eyes.

"S-Secchan?"

Setsuna grabbed Konoka by her wrists and forcefully kissed her on the lips.


	4. Give us back our friends!

Chapter 3: Give us back our friends! (By: Negi)

"_Setsuna! You stupid worthless hanyo! Why didn't you kill her?!_" yelled the voice.

"Why are you making me do this?!" growled Setsuna.

Suddenly pain ran though Setsuna's body as her eyes darkened.

"_Finally! Now to see if this works I'll attack one of her friends."_ said the voice controlling Setsuna like a puppet.

* * *

Konoka was now alone, still looking for her Setsuna.

"Secchan! Come on! Please come out! Don't leave me alone again!" Konoka cried.

'Setsuna' jumped in front of her staring at her with her darkened, blank eyes.

"S-Secchan?"

'Setsuna' grabbed Konoka by her wrists and forcefully kissed her on the lips.

Konoka pushed 'Setsuna' away. "S-Secchan?"

'Setsuna' grinned, "Yes Kono-chan?"

"Y-You're not Secchan!" Konoka ran away from 'Setsuna' and ran into Kotaro. "K-Kota-kun! S-Secchan's not herself! H-Help me!"

Kotaro looked at her with his darkened blank eyes and grinned. "I know!" he said in a voice that wasn't his own.

Realizing that whatever happened to Setsuna was happening to Kotaro too Konoka ran away as fast as she can from them, hoping to find anyone.

"Kono-chan! Why're you running from us?! I thought that you loved us!" shouted Setsuna.

"Yeah nee-chan! You don't love us anymore?!" said Kotaro.

'_I do! But not when you're like this!'_ thought Konoka, running into Kaede and Ku Fei.

"Konoka-dono? What's wrong?" asked Kaede.

"S-Secchan a-and K-Kota-kun…" Konoka looked back and saw the two hanyos walking over to them.

"Kono-chan…that wasn't nice running away from us!" said Setsuna.

"Something wrong with Setsuna!" said Ku Fei, getting into a fighting stance.

"Same with Kotaro-kun too." Kaede stood in front of Konoka.

"Kaede-neechan you two? Everyone hates us again…" suddenly a dark aura surrounded both Setsuna and Kotaro.

"Kotaro-kun! Setsuna-san!" Konoka looked behind and saw Negi running towards them with Asuna.

"Asuna! Negi-kun!" Suddenly, Setsuna knocked her down. Kotaro did the same to Kaede.

"Setsuna-san!" Asuna tried to kick her, but Setsuna grabbed her leg. "Let me go!"

"Oh ho ho ho." How do you like my 'puppets'?" said a young woman appearing over them.

"Who're you and what have you don't to them?!" demanded Negi.

"My name's Yami and what I did was saving them from reality." said the woman, laughing.

"What do you mean?! They're our friends!" said Asuna.

"That was just an illusion that you were giving them. You were going to abandon them like all the others." Yami pulled her hand back as Setsuna and Kotaro jumped back in front of her. "Humans and demons never should've been together and what happens if they do? You get monsters like them." Yami pointed to Setsuna and Kotaro. "You gave them nothing but pain; they can never love or trust anyone because of you humans!"

"That's not true!" Konoka shouted at her. "They…They were our friends…They cared about us as much as we did them!"

"Bah, that a lot of BS that you give out. Besides, I'm giving them something that they wanted long ago before you gave them this illusion to live in!"

"What's that?!"

"Freedom." Yami put her hands in front of Setsuna and Kotaro's face as they screamed and yelled in pain. "Free your true self and kill as much as you want!"

Setsuna's eyes glowed golden yellow as her hair went white and ears pointed. Her wing grew out of her back slowly darkened into black.

Kotaro's hair grew silver, teeth sharpened into fangs, nails growing into claws.

As soon as they were done transforming, the disappeared and reappeared behind Negi and Ku Fei's back and slashed their backs open.

"Secchan!" Konoka gasped in horror.

"Hmm…they're still incomplete? That will be all for today. When we all come back, they will be perfect and will kill you all." Yami, Setsuna, and Kotaro disappeared into the darkness.

Konoka quickly healed Negi and Ku Fei, but still couldn't believe her eyes. Setsuna and Kotaro almost kill them!

* * *

Me: That'll be it for now (sweat drop) sorry if it still seems short. Hope that you all like it! Please Read and Review!

Asuna: And make Setsuna-san and Kotaro go back to normal!

Me: I will soon! Thanks: nolens volens for reviewing! See ya all next time! -Runs away from Asuna-


	5. Please kill us before we kill you

Chapter 4: Please kill us before we kill you (By: Kotaro and Setsuna)

"Damn! Can't you two kill anything right?!" shouted Yami, slapping Setsuna and Kotaro across the face.

Setsuna and Kotaro just stared at her with a blank expression.

"No matter, First chop down all the trees in this area with one strike, then kill of some animals that comes here."

Setsuna and Kotaro nodded, walking away and doing as they were told.

"Setsuna-neechan is this right?" whispered Kotaro.

"Don't worry Kotaro, as long as she doesn't find out that we still have a conscious mind, she won't do anything." Setsuna whispered back.

"She made us go to our true demon forms though! What if we didn't get our minds back at that time?! We could've killed them!" Kotaro whispered a bit more loudly.

"Keep your voice down!" Setsuna sighed and looked at the ground, "I know that but…if we were to be killed by them…would you do it?"

"As long as we don't kill them…I prefer dying before killing anyways….but that's only for my friends." smiled Kotaro.

"Good. Now let's go a good job and make them kill us when we get back." Setsuna destroyed the nearest trees with one strike. Kotaro did the same and destroyed the animals too.

After about 15 minutes, they went back to Yami who was smiling proudly.

"Very good! Now let's make you kill your friends." They disappeared into the darkness and found Negi, Asuna, Konoka, Kaede, Natsumi, Chizuru, Mana, and Ku Fei at Evangeline's cottage.

'_Aw crap, I didn't expect Natsumi-neechan and Chizuru-neechan to be here!_' thought Kotaro.

Setsuna gave him a 'don't-worry-look-and-concentrate-on-how-to-make-them-kill-us' look. Unfortunately, Yami noticed but pretended that she didn't.

"Now my little puppets! Kill them all!" ordered Yami, Setsuna and Kotaro destroyed the side of the house, making Negi, Kaede, Mana, and Ku Fei run outside.

"Kotaro-kun! Setsuna-san! Get a hold of yourselves!" shouted Negi, didn't want to fight them.

Setsuna and Kotaro grinned as they cut through Negi's arms lightly.

'_Please! Get the message and kill us!_' thought Setsuna.

"You have to try harder than that!" yelled Yami.

Kotaro slashed though Kaede's arms as she grabbed him. "Kotaro-kun! Wake up!" Kotaro had a light frantic and scared look. Kaede took notice of this, turned the other way, and pretended to choke him, "_What do we have to do de gozaru? I know that you still have your mind back de gozaru._"

"_Kill us…please! It's the only way! Then get that Yami chick."_ Kotaro whispered back, pretending to be struggling, "_Don't worry, we'll be fine, but you have to kill us._"

Kaede gave him a hug, then threw him away.

Meanwhile, inside the cottage, Konoka, Natsumi, and Chizuru were watching helplessly at their friend's behavior. Asuna just stayed behind, just in case something was to happen to them.

"Secchan! Please don't kill them!" Konoka prayed that her Setsuna would come back. She continued to watch the fight and saw Setsuna's sad eyes. Their gaze meet for a few seconds, Setsuna's mouth moving, but Konoka could barely understand it.

Suddenly Mana shot at Setsuna, barely missing her shoulder.

"Hey Kaede, this is what they wanted right?" asked Mana, still not too sure that killing them was the right option, "This will be hard to explain to the others."

"That's what Kotaro-kun said…I don't want to do this either, but he said that it'll be alright, so I trust him de gozaru."

"But they comrade aru." asked Ku Fei.

"We just have to do this de gozaru. Just make sure Negi-bozu isn't in the way de gozaru."

"Negi-sensei, go watch over the others. Just leave them to us." Negi nodded going back into the cottage.

Kaede, Ku Fei, and Mana looked back at the cottage with a sad look, "We're sorry."

Kaede and Ku Fei jumped behind Setsuna and Kotaro and held onto them so that they wouldn't move. Mana aimed her gun at them, but still hesitated.

Konoka ran out the door, finally understanding what Setsuna said earlier. "_I'm sorry…good bye_"

"Konoka! Get back in here!"

"Secchan!"

Mana shot her gun, shooting Setsuna and Kotaro in the heart. Kaede and Ku Fei let go of them crying.

"Thank…you…" Setsuna and Kotaro closed their eyes.

"USELESS!" Yami suddenly yelled, Setsuna and Kotaro's eyes reopened with blank darkened expressions, "Now face their true powers!"

* * *

Me: And done! Sorry if it's still kinda short (sweat drop) I kinda forgot about this fanfic for a while….Anyways, thanks Natasia Tokado, nolens volens, and Shinmei swordman for reviewing!

Setsuna: Why do you always kill me?!

Me: I dunno…(whistles innocently while backing away out the room)

Setsuna: Get back here!

Me: Please read and review! See ya all next time! (Grabs a sword and blocks Setsuna's attacks)

(Re-written even though there's not much change –sweat drop- hope you enjoy the new change and continue to read and review! see ya!)


	6. The Plan and Confrontation

Me: Note that this chapter has been revised! Hope that you like this version! Please continue to R&R!

* * *

Chapter 5: The Plan and Confrontation

"USELESS!" Yami suddenly yelled, Setsuna and Kotaro's eyes reopened with blank darkened expressions, "Now face their true powers! Kill them now!"

The shadows did as they were told, Mana, Kaede, and Ku Fei got into a defensive position. Yami grinned madly but then frowned when she saw the sun coming up.

"Wait! Come back! The sun is rising!" Yami, Setsuna, and Kotaro disappeared into the remaining darkness.

"Secchan! Secchan!" Konoka shouted, as if she were trying to call her back.

"Kotaro-kun!" Natsumi and Chizuru did the same.

Konoka looked at Mana, Kaede, and Ku Fei with rage and sadness in her eyes, "Why'd you almost kil them?! They...They still could've came back to us!"

"I'm sorry Konoka-dono but…they asked us de gozaru."

"It's not like we wanted to kill them either…they should still be alive, I….held back a bit when I shot them." Mana admitted.

Konoka slumped to her knees, "So no matter what…they're still under Yami's control…"

"Don't worry Konoka! We'll get them back!" said Asuna, trying to cheer her up.

Konoka forced a small smile, "Yeah…you're right…"

* * *

"You useless worthless hanyos! Can't you kill 9 humans?!" Yami spat in both Setsuna and Kotaro's face, "Apparently you can't!"

Setsuna and Kotaro remained motionless. What else _can_ they do? Their human part is almost dead and Yami is controlling their minds, they don't have any choice left but to just listen, _willingly_.

"Now…what shall I do with you two?" Yami paced back and forth in front of them and an idea popped into her head, "I know, I'll control you to kill them this time." Yami turned away from them so that she could plan everything. Setsuna and Kotaro still remained motionless.

* * *

It's been almost a week since Konoka and the other last saw Setsuna and Kotaro and they were wondering how they were doing.

"Secchan…please be alright…" Konoka stared outside the window, never paying attention to anyone. Natsumi and Chizuru were the same.

"It hurts me seeing them like that." sighed Negi.

"I know how you feel, but there's nothing that we can do." Asuna painfully watched her best friend stare sadly outside.

"Setsuna and Kotaro-kun would…they would probably be completely controlled by Yami when we face them again. We have to prepare for that." said Mana, cleaning her gun as calmly as she can.

"How can you be so calm?!" Asuna shouted, "They're our friends! Don't you care that they're being controlled by some bitch?!"

Mana put her gun down and glared at Asuna, "Of course I care!"

"Asuna-dono, you should've have said that de gozaru. Mana's pretty worn out de gozaru." said Kaede, cracking her back, "She haven't slept that much since Setsuna and Kotaro-kun has disappeared de gozaru."

"Is true aru." Ku Fei stretched, "Two rest for 1 hour, then the next person take over aru."

"You mean we rest for two hours Ku Fei." Mana continued to clean her gun.

"You three shouldn't have done that. What if we needed you to help us get Setsuna-san and Kotaro-kun back?" said Negi.

The trio looked at the ground sadly, "I'm afraid that we've come to a conclusion about that…"

"Really what?" Negi and Asuna said curiously.

"We'll…" Mana started.

"…bring them…" Ku Fei continued.

"…down." Kaede finished.

"No!" Konoka, Chizuru, and Natsumi shouted at the same time, "You can't do that!"

"It's the only choice…unless you wanna be killed by them."

"If that was the only choice, then I'll gladly die by Secchan's hands." said Konoka.

"Same here with Kotaro-kun." said Natsumi.

"I would try to bring them back before it's too late would be my own choice." said Chizuru.

They all stayed quiet for a few moments and decided to go their own separate ways.

"Do whatever you want, but if I see either Setsuna or Kotaro-kun, I'll bring them down whether you like it or not." Mana left the room.

Kaede left after her with Ku Fei. Chizuru went out to get everyone some drinks, leaving only Konoka, Asuna, Negi, Chamo, and Natsumi the only ones in the room.

Konoka sat down again and went back to her trance, trying to remember all the good times that's happened to her with Setsuna.

_**"Kono-chan! I promise to protect you no matter what!**_

_**You don't have to do that, just be my friend.**_

_**Y-You'll do that…for someone like me?**_

_**Of course!"**_

'_Set-chan…what happened? What changed between us?_' Konoka looked outside.

"…-ka!...-noka! Hey Konoka!" shouted Asuna, trying to get her attention.

"Huh? What?" Konoka looked at Asuna.

"I…have a plan…this doesn't involve killing Setsuna-san or Kotaro." Asuna waved her hands defensively in front of her, "…will you hear me out? I…I don't know if it'll even work though…"

"Does it involve injuring Secchan?" Konoka saw Asuna's nervous look, "Then I don't wanna hear it."

"Wait Konoka please! I know that you love Setsuna-san as she loved you!" Konoka looked at Asuna, alarmed. "H-How did…?!"

"Thought so…you two were so blind I swear…" Asuna laughed, "Anyways, maybe…if you did a pactio with her…she could change back and you can, you know…'get' her. Two birds with one stone…"

"I like the idea, but…" Konoka blushed, "What if it doesn't work? What if…my feelings can't reach her?"

Asuna laughed louder, "Girl don't you know that 'love conquers all'?"

"Asuna-san's right Konoka-san." said Negi, "She told me her plan earlier, but I don't know if it'll even work."

"Maybe…it would hurt to try right? Even though it might be worthless…"

"I think I'll try it." said Natsumi, "That Pactio thing whatever that it."

"Great! All you need to do it give Kotaro a big smooch!" said Chamo, making kissing noises.

Natsumi blushed, "Wha-What?"

"That might work! The pactio becomes stronger with someone that you love!" said Negi.

"Wait, we don't even know if their feelings are still the same…" Konoka said sadly.

"Yeah…they're being controlled by Yami and we don't even know if they still love us or even if they did, they wouldn't anymore." Natsumi looked at the ground dejectedly.

"Don't give up! Maybe deep down, they're still there!" said Asuna.

"Negi-sensei!" Mana ran into the room, wounds all over her as she struggled to carry Ku Fei.

"Commander Tatsumiya! What happened?" Negi went to help Mana.

"Ugh…Setsuna…she and…Kotaro-kun came and…Kaede's stalling them for now…" Mana winced in pain, "Hurry and help her…"

Konoka quickly summoned her artifact and healed Mana and Ku Fei. She looked at Asuna and said determinedly, "Take me to Secchan. I'll do it."

* * *

Me: Ya-ha! Finished with this chapter! XD So sorry that it took so long (sweat drop) Schoolwork, projects, fights, friends accusing me of somethin' that I didn't do…oh well hope that you guys like this chapter! Thanks: Natasia Tokado, RAGN, nolens volens, and Shinmei swordman for reviewing! (Reminder again: note that this chapter has been revised! Hope that you like this version! Please continue to R&R!)

Setsuna: You made me human?!

Me: So? The newest Negima chapter kinda made me wonderin' 'bout that…

Setsuna: -draws Yunagi and blushes madly- I'll kill you!

Me: Yeah yeah, Konoe! How did you feel when you saw/read that chapter?

Konoka: I wanna kill that Tsukuyomi for what she did to Secchan!

Me: Ok, maybe in a new fanfic that I'm gonna write, you can. Sounds good?

Konoka: Yep! –attempts to hugs me- Thanks Fate-kun!

Me: Gah! –dodges Konoka's hug- anyways please read and review! I'll update as soon as I can! See ya all next time!

(Last reminder: note that this chapter has been revised! Hope that you like this version! Please continue to R&R!)


End file.
